


Masters' Kitten

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Play, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Percy, Dom Jason, Dom Nico, Dom Will, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mortal!AU, Multi, Murder, No Demigods, No Gods, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Sub Percy, Top Jason, Top Nico, Top Will, Violence, Whipping, no Greek mythology, submissive percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: "I should have watched the news before I left.""Maybe you should have."Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen year old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a trouble maker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.Will he ever escape this sticky situation?I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.





	1. Just a Really Bad Day

**Title:** Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan. 

**Mai** **n** **Pairing(s): ** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

**Side** **Pairing(s):** Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

**Percy Jackson** **Characters:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

**Origina** **l** **Character(s):** Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:** LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."  
  
"Maybe you should have."  
  
Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen year old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a trouble maker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.  
  
Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

* * *

**Masters' Kitten**

_**Just a Really Bad Day** _

| _Third Person POV_ |

Percy Jackson left his apartment early in the morning in hopes of getting to school on time. But as always, he had really terrible luck. Not only did he miss the bus, he got splashed by a speeding taxi who drove through a giant rain puddle. All in all, he was late to school anyway. 

Percy sat in math class droning out the lesson. His best friend sat next to him nudging him to pay attention every once in a while. 

"Percy. Wake up. Class is over."

The sea green eyed teenager stretched and grabbed his book-bag. The two friends walked to their lockers to put their textbooks that they didn't need anymore inside.

"What's up with you today Percy?"

"Just a bad morning. Ugh I have the worst luck ever." He banged head against his locker.

 "Brighten up. Are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Isn't tomorrow your 'girls night'? I am 100% sure I am not a girl."

"Leo is coming too."

Percy sighed. "I'll be there. I'll go after I finish my project with Jonathan."

Annabeth smiled. "He is the college sophomore right? The one Reyna keeps denying that she doesn't have a crush on."

"Yeah. We are going to work on tomorrow and over the weekend."

"Good luck with it."

The two friends headed separate ways for their next class. Percy tried to focus on the long and boring English lecture but the professor's voice was so monotone it was putting the entire class to sleep. His ADHD began to act up as he quietly tapped his fingers on the desk. He tried to take notes but soon gave up and began working on work for another class. 

The next two periods went by relatively quickly and soon the lunch bell rang. Percy met up with his friends outside in the yard by 'their tree'. Percy leaned against the tree with Annabeth to his right who had her head on Piper's lap. Leo was to Percy's left sprawled out on his boyfriend and girlfriend. Reyna and Rachel complete the circle. They chatted about their week so far and their classes. Halfway through lunch an unfamiliar freshman ran up to the group of sophomores and juniors.

"Um are one of you Percy Jackson?" The freshman shifted nervously at the gazes.

"That's me." Percy raised his arm.

"JB asked me to find you and give this to you. He said you wanted it for the project." He handed Percy a textbook and a letter. The freshman then turned to take off.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Damien. Damien Jaegers but I go by DJ." He ran off to find his friends.

"What is it Percy?"

Percy turned the textbook over and gasped at the cover. "No way! He found it." Annabeth looked over Percy's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Woah. That book is out of print. I wonder where he got a copy from." Leo wrinkled his nose in playful disgust. "Ugh gross. Who gets excited over a book." The blonde whacked the back of the Latino's head.

After lunch, Percy's final two class flew by. Science and History. As boring as the teacher made them, Percy kept himself entertained. Soon the last bell rang and the teen packed up his stuff to go home. He walk to his apartment humming. As he opened the door, the smell of warm cookies filled the apartment. Percy smiled and yelled 'I'm home'. His mother, Sally, stepped out the kitchen to greet her son.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"Same as always."

His step-father, Paul, walked into the kitchen to steal a blue cookie. Sally swatted his hand and gave him a look. "Let those cool down first. I have a batch ready." She place a plate of cookies in front of her boys who dove in almost instantly to get a cookie. She chuckled at them and set the table for dinner.

"Go wash your hands."

"Yes mom."

Percy walked to his room and place his bag down and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. The teen sigh and splashed his face. He had this gnawing feeling in his gut telling him something bad is going to happen soon but he couldn't figure out what. He shook his head and chose to ignore it. Percy sat at the dining table and began to tell his mom and Paul about his day. Paul suddenly asked questions about his project with the college sophomore.

"How is the mythology presentation going?"

"Great actually. Jonathan think I should write about Poseidon and Triton. He think I would fit right in." Everyone chuckled.

"What is he doing his part on?"

"Zeus and Hercules. He said he wanted to going into how Zeus' arrogance harmed the Ancient Greek society or something like that. I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Interesting. How everything goes well."

* * *

 

The small family sat in the living room to watch a movie.  _Finding Nemo_ as Percy insisted. Sally feel asleep half through the movie and Paul carried his two month pregnant wife to bed. Percy smiled and continued to watch the movie. His step-father came back out to tell Percy he could finish the movie by himself as he took care of his wife. 

The sea green eyed teen felt his eyes droop when the movie finished. He put on the news as he fell asleep on the couch. Unknown to the sleeping teen, the news anchor was reporting some important breaking news.

"This just came in. Three prisoners has just broken out of Rockwood Prison. " Three images appeared on the screen. "Their names are Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace and Will Solace. All three of them were charged with murder, kidnapping and drug trafficking. If anyone knows anything about these three criminals, please call the number on the screen. Everyone be careful and do not go out alone. Protect yourself and be attentive."

Paul walk out of his bedroom and shut off the tv. He covered his step-son with a blanket before going back to bed.


	2. No Girls Night

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:**  Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen year old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a trouble maker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was on of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

* * *

  **Masters' Kitten**

**_No Girls Night_ **

| _Third Person_ _POV_ |

Percy slowly woke up and noticed he fell asleep on the couch. He raised his arm and felt the blanket that was placed on him some time during the night. He wiped the crust from his eyes.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning *yawn* Mom."

Sally chuckled. "Go clean yourself up. Jonathan is going to come and pick you up soon remember."

"Oh right. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Blue pancakes?"

"Yes Percy. Now go shower."

Percy got up from the couch and dragged himself from the living room to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of dark jeans. He took a quickly shower, cleaned his face and brushed his teeth.

 _'What will_ _I_ _need today?'_

The teen walked back into his room with his towel on his shoulders. His jeans hung low on his hips. He lost some weight again. Percy sighed and shifted his jeans.

Clothes laid all over the floor in his room. His notes were spread out on his desk and his bookbag was thrown in the far corner of the room.

"I should probably clean this up...............after I eat breakfast."

He grabbed a random t-shirt from his dresser and walked back to the kitchen. Paul was already sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand.

"Crossword Paul?"

"Of course. That is the only reason I get the paper." They chuckled.

Sally finished setting up the table and her boys instantly reached to grab the pancakes. She slapped each of their hands with the now cool spatula.

"Ow."

This time Percy reached for the pile calmly and placed four pancakes on his plate. He passed the pile to Paul so he could do the same. Percy then put some bacon and eggs on his plate. The family of three talked about their plans for the day as they ate. Paul had to grade his class tests and homework. He grumbled about his students never paying attention to the actual lesson then complaining about their test scores. Sally had to do some grocery shopping as well talk to her editor about her new book idea. She is planning on using her son as a reference for the new series of books.

Percy helped clean up the table with his mom. Paul washed the dishes as Sally put away the clean dishes. The teen went to his room to pick up the mess before Jonathan comes by to pick him up.

* * *

"PERCY! JONATHAN'S HERE!"

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment after saying goodbye to his parents. The blond college student was sitting in his car honking to get the sea green eyed teenager's attention. Jonathan car stood out in the neighborhood since it was super expensive. A blue Bugatti Chiron. It was worth like 2-3 million dollars.

Percy felt out of place sitting the passenger seat. He set his bag down at his feet.

"Hey Percy. Did you bring everything you needed?"

"I think I did. Unless you added more stuff to the list from last time."

Jonathan shook his head. "No I didn't. By the way I have a friend of mine waiting. She wanted to make sure I'm not putting all the work on your shoulders."

The drive was quiet. The blond left the radio on a random hip hop station. Percy fiddled with his hands and stared out the window. They pulled into the college campus an hour later.

The boys walked to Jonathan's dorm room and found a girl with blue hair standing in front of the door waving.

"Hey JB! Is this Perseus? Hi I'm Christina."

She grabbed the young teen's hand and shook it.

"Chris I think you're scaring him."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Johnny says I can be overbearing sometimes. He doesn't understand how much he worries people."

Christina sat on the blond's bed as the boys spread out on the floor. Luckily, Jonathan's roommates were visiting family this weekend.

They worked on the project for the next three hours with a few five to ten minutes breaks. Christina was pleased that Percy's workload was not too much for the high schooler. 

"I think this is a good place to stop. We can continue next week. There isn't much left anyway."

"It's just to finish up the slides and presentation notes right."

The blond nodded. "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"I'm going to my friend's house so near her place is fine. I have to pick up some stuff from the store first anyway."

"Lead the way."

Percy said goodbye to Christina who was delighted to meet him. They exchanged numbers and she promised to help him whenever he needed it.

Jonathan dropped him off at the grocery store by Annabeth's house.

"Text me when you get to her house and don't forget to text your mom."

"I won't."

"You said that last time."

"One mistake and no one let's it go."

Jonathan laughed and drove back to campus. Percy walked inside the store and picked up a few chips and other snacks for the girls. Extra snack never hurt anyone.

Percy shot Annabeth a text that he was at the store and heading over now. He then texted his mom that he finished with his meeting with Jonathan and was on his way to Annabeth's house. He send a text to Jonathan once he saw the house up ahead.

"Crap I forgot the granola bars for Piper."

He turned back and went to the store to buy them. As he stepped out the door he had a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen. So he increased his pace. As he passed the alley for the second time, a hand shot out and grabbed him. Percy tripped and fell at someone's feet. He looked up and saw a blond boy about the same age as him smiling down at him. He stood up fast and reached for his phone but a hand behind him grabbed his arm and the blond in front of shushed him.

"I think we should keep him."


	3. The Escapees New Pet

**Title:** Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):** Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):** Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:** LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen year old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a trouble maker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was on of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

* * *

 

 **Masters' Kitten**  
_**The Escapees New Pet** _

 

| _Third_ _Person POV_ |

Percy's heart began to race. He turned his head and saw another blond behind him. The stranger tightened the grip on Percy's arm causing him to let go of his phone. The boy in front of him stroked his face lovingly. Then he looked to his partner and nodded. The next thing Percy felt was the sting of a needle before everything went dark.

* * *

Sea green eyes slowly opened. It was dark. A cloth was covering his eyes. There was some type of gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. His arms were bound behind him tightly with rope. His ankles were also bound together with rope.

Percy was laying on something soft but it wasn't a bed. He could still feel the floor through the soft material. Suddenly a door opened and footsteps entered the area. Percy laid still. Steps inched closer to the teen's form. There was silence for a while before someone roughly picked him up causing him to let out a muffled yelp. The person carrying Percy didn't utter a single word. Just kept moving. The raven haired teen tried to remember the twists and turns the stranger was taking but it was too much.

The stranger placed Percy down on an old couch and took the blindfold off. He blinked to get used to the sudden change in light. Percy looked around. He was some basement. The only reason he knew that was because there wasn't any windows except for the small barred one near the ceiling on the left wall. There was a doorway to the right that lead to another room with bookcases. The room he was in now had the couch he was placed on, a coffee table, a large single couch in front of the teen and a old rug.

"Getting comfortable?"

Percy stilled at the voiced. His eyes searched around the room for a way out but there was none. The blond boy from before walked in front of the sea green eyed teenager and knelt down to meet at eye level. His hand laid on Percy's thigh and the other holding a bottle of water. The blond placed it on the table behind him.

"Name's Jason. What's yours?" The blond say with a smile.

Percy just glared. He obviously couldn't answer because of the gag. Jason chuckled and stroked the teen's face. He got up and walked out of the room. The blond came back with some pills.

"Now I'm going to remove your gag and you are going to take these. If you choose to be............. defiant, well let's just say you aren't going to enjoy it."

Jason slowly untied the gag. He removed it and massaged Percy's jaw. He then grabbed Percy's face and held his mouth open to drop the two pills in. Percy tried to pull away but Jason wouldn't budge. The blond poured a bit of water in his mouth.

"Swallow."

Percy refused.

"Swallow."

When Percy refused again, Jason sighed. He pinched the raven haired boy's nose and covered his mouth forcing Percy to swallow in order to breathe. The pills worked almost instantly. Percy's body felt hot and he began to pant. The blond smiled as Percy struggled. He left the sea green eyed boy on the couch as he went to fetch his companion.

"They work flawlessly Will."

The tanned blond smiled. "Of course they did. I made them. When are we going to present the Sea Prince to our resident Ghost King?"

"Sea Prince?"

"Got a better one?"

"It fits."

Will went over a few documents he had scatter on a table. "Let's go see how he's doing."

The two blonds walked back to find Percy laying on the couch. His bangs clung to his forehead with sweat. Those perfect sea green eyes were closed as the teen let out a few groans of discomfort. Will wrote down some notes on the effects of the pill. He then reached down and slowly dragged his hand up Percy's leg. Said boy moaned as Will applied pressure on his crotch.

"Interesting. I wonder..."

Will slide his hands under Percy's shirt and pinched his nipples. Percy snapped his eyes open and stared at the blond. He opened his mouth to speak but Will quickly shushed him.

"Amazing."

Will began to palm Percy's clothed crotch. The more pressure he added, the louder Percy moaned. Then suddenly stopped, leaving Percy painfully hard. He whimpered at the lost of pressure. Will got up and left to write down more notes. Jason watched as Percy wiggled around trying to find comfort. He crept behind the struggling teen and covered his mouth as he yelped in surprise. The blue eyed teen slowly unbuttoned the other's jeans and slide his hand down. He gripped Percy and slowly pumped.

"Suck." Jason push three fingers into Percy's mouth.

In a desperate attempt, Percy tried to thrust his hips to gain more friction. However, every time he did Jason would push his fingers deeper into his mouth. Almost choking him. Jason let go just before Percy could release. The Sea Prince let out a sigh of frustration. Will and Jason were playing around with him. Giving him both pain and pleasure. He couldn't feel his hands anymore. The drug made him feel numb and the final effects rolled in. Sea green eyes began to close as sleep claimed the kidnapped teenager. When they knew he was finally in a deep sleep, Will undid the bounds on his wrists and ankles. Jason picked him up bridal style and place him the bedroom on the large king size bed. Will dipped a rag in a bucket filled with some liquid. He rung the rag out and placed it over Percy's mouth and and nose. He left it there for about two minutes.

"He should be out for a few days."

Jason grabbed a leather collar from the nightstand draw and put it on Percy's neck. He fastened it to a chain, then tied the chain to the bed frame. Jason then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his prisoner's hands together.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah."


	4. A Worried Friend and A Dealer

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:**  Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen year old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a trouble maker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was on of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

**Masters' Kitten**

**_A Worried Friend and A Dealer_ **

| _Third Person POV_ |

Annabeth stared at her phone for a while. It's been an hour since Percy had texted her and said that he was at the store. Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Rachael and Leo had arrived. 

"May be he got held up?"

"I think we should check."

Piper held her girlfriend's hand to comfort her. "I think Annabeth, Reyna and I should go to the store and check. Hazel, Red and Leo should wait here in case he comes by."

The girls grabbed their stuff and walked the store. Annabeth asked the sales clerk if she had seen Percy in the store and confirmed that he was there. They search the store and the area for about an hour before going back to Annabeth's house. The blonde called Percy's cell hoping he would pick up. As the girls passed the alleyway, they heard a familiar ringtone. 

"Wait isn't that-"

"That's Percy's ringtone!"

Reyna found Percy's found on the ground near the dumpster. There was some groceries on the floor near by as well. She looked up at Annabeth who had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"We should call the police." Reyna said calmly. Piper pulled out her cell and quickly dialed 911. She stood off to the side. Annabeth grabbed the phone and pressed the power button. Cracks spread across the screen. All of her missed calls, texts and voicemail laid on the locked screen. 

...

Two police cars pulled up near the alley. Four officers got out of the vehicles. They approached the girls and began asking them questions.

Annabeth couldn't hold herself together and tears rushed down her face. One of the female officers hugged her and guided her to the car. A hooded figure watched the exchange from across the street before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the building.

...

"Is something wrong Will?"

"I don't have enough for the next batch."

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"We have to cut a deal with the underworld's Prince of hell."

"Ugh. I hate how smug he is."

Will hummed in agreement. They usually don't make deals with the Dark Prince but their supplies were low and they didn't have any money.

"Who's telling Nico?"

"Telling me what?"

The blonds turned at see the leader of their rag tag group standing in the doorway. Nico dropped his hood.

"Supplies are low. We are going to have to cut a deal to get back to where we were."

Nico let out a sigh of frustration.

"At least we aren't dealing with Nakamura and his boyfriend." Jason grumbled.

"They've stabbed us in the back too many times to count." Will added. "Who do you think landed us in the slammer?"

"I'll meet with Hylton. Don't you have something to be watching over?"

"Oh right. We scored ourselves a new toy. Have you seen it?"

"No but I'll look as I'm leaving. No playing without me."

"Of course."

Nico left the study and walked to the bedroom where their prisoner laid. He stroke the sleeping boy's hair before leaving to meet with the dealer.

...

The Ghost King knocked on the door in a consecutive pattern three time in a row. The metal slide on the top of the door revealing a pair of eyes.

"Name and purpose."

"Ghost King and supply refill."

After a few seconds, he heard a series of locks unlock.

"In now."

Nico stepped in through the door and navigated his way through the underground bar. The person who opened the door was a red headed boy with a collar around his neck. He guided Nico to the back where the Dark Prince resided.

"What a surprise. I never thought I'd see you again."

"It's always a pleasure." Nico said with sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"Don't sass me boy. It's you who needs me not the other way around." Kyros stood up and walked over to the younger. He grabbed his chin. His eyes raked over Nico's body.

"You've gotten skinnier. Come eat."

The Ghost King sighed as he follow the Prince of Hell. The red head from before entered the room with a tray of food. Then he kissed his master and left.

"New toys?"

"Recuses actually. I gave them a choice. They chose to stay."

"Can't imagine why."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Nico wisely stayed silent.

"They're twins by the way. Jack and Morgan. Jack prefers to monitor the entryway while Morgan likes to serve."

"How do you tell them apart? Besides the collars."

"Takes practice."

They finished eating in a comfortable silence. Morgan came back cleaned up the plates. Hylton beckoned Di Angelo over.

"How much you need?"

"All I can grab. Nakamura wiped us when they betrayed us."

"I told you not to play with Castellan and his boys. They don't understand the meaning of the word fair."

"Can you?"

"This one is on the house but next round you're paying. I can't keep cutting you slack. People with think I'm getting soft."

"You kill anyone who thinks of you badly."

"True." Kyros grabbed a suitcase. "Everything you need to start is in here. I'm sure Solace can make this last long enough for you to sell."

Nico nodded.

"Jack will drive you back. Follow him." The teen began walking away. "Oh and Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of your new toy. They are no fun if they break."

Di Angelo gave a ghostly smile as he follow Jack out the back of the building to the garage.

...

Will and Jason walked over to the room where Percy laid. Solace checked to see if there was any long term effects of the experimental drug. After seeing none, he smiled. He had Jason stripped the sleeping boy of his shirt and pants as he listened to his heart and massaged his body.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. No side effects. He should be waking up in a day or two. Any other effects should show itself then."

Jason grabbed a large t-shirt and put it on Percy. He grabbed the other clothes and put them in the hamper.

"Are you going back to the original one we had before to sell or you selling your new recipe?'

"Probably start with the old first to get started."

"Guess I should pick up so toys for our new pet then."

"I guess you should."


	5. Breaking in New Toys

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

**Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

**Percy Jackson** **Characters:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

**Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

**Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

** Summary: **

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen years old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a troublemaker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

**Masters' Kitten**

**_Breaking in New Toys_ **

| _Third Person POV_ |

Percy slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy.  _'Ugh, what happened?'_  The teen tried to pull his arms apart to stretch but something was blocking him. There were handcuffs locking his wrist together. He sat up and tried to get off the bed but the collar held him in. He lifted his hand to feel around his neck. He yanked the collar a bit to test its strength.  _'What's going on?'_  Panic began to rise before Percy stomped it down. The door creaked open causing Percy to scramble back towards the headboard. Will walked into the room with a medkit.

"Good your awake. I'll get better results."

Will watched as Percy pulled his body closer; hugging himself. He grabbed the raven-haired teen's arm and pulled it to his body. Percy yelped and tried to pull his arm back but Solace was stronger. The blond put the med kit on the side table before straddling the struggling teen. Percy, feeling his legs pinned, continued to struggle.  _'No. No. No!'_

"Stop it. It's just going to hurt more."

The struggle continued for a little while longer before Percy just stopped. He wasn't going anywhere. Will proceeded with his examination. When he was finished, he dragged the teen out of the bed. Tripping over his own legs, Percy tried to keep up with the medic. Solace dropped him off in a different room downstairs.  _'What is this place?'_  Jason was waiting for them.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes. Set him by the wall."

Will locked Percy's wrists into the cuffs on the wall. Jason tossed the medic a ball gag.

"Shut him up. He can scream for us later."

Jason grabbed a bunch of objects and placed them on the small table in the room. Sea green eyes widened at the objects.  _'Sex toys?!'_  Will grabbed a syringe.

"Only for the first time." Fear and panic spread across Percy's face causing his blond kidnappers to chuckled. "Wouldn't want your first time to hurt would you now?" Their smiles sent chills down Percy's spine.  _'I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this!'_

Will stuck the syringe in his prisoner's arm and watched as the drug entered his bloodstream. It took a while before he could see the effects. Percy's movements were sluggish and he began to pant. He tried to speak but it was slurred and muffled by the gag.

Percy felt hands roaming his body. Touching him everywhere. It soothed the heat rising under his skin. He craved for it. His back arched when Jason stroked his inner thigh. Before he even realized it, everyone was naked. Percy felt someone spread his legs wide and flip him over onto his stomach. He tried to refuse but his body wasn't cooperating with him. His vision blurred.  _'It feels good.'_  He couldn't deny what he was feeling. Will and Jason stroked and massaged the right spots to make him scream in pleasure. But of course, they would never give so freely. Percy felt something metal and cold place tightly at the base of his cock.  _'A cock ring? But_ _I_ _want - no - need to cum.'_   He whined in displeasure causing the blonds to chuckle.

"You have to wait until we cum at least twice. Each."

Their prisoner lets out a whimper. Jason picked up a thin but long vibrator from the table. He covered it in lube and slowly pushed it into Percy's tight ring of muscle. He didn't stop until all of it was in.  He let Percy get used to the feeling for a few seconds before he began to slowly pump it in and out. Will kissed up his spine and all the way to his jaw. He removed the gag after looking at Jason for confirmation. The medic placed himself in front of Percy.

"Suck." He said as he put three fingers into Percy hot mouth. Will watched as he sucked on the fingers hungrily. Desperate for more pleasure. He guided Percy's head to his crotch and pulled his fingers out. Sea green eyes looked up hazily before opening his mouth for Will. Jason smirked at Will who was fighting the urge to just fuck Percy's throat. As Percy began to bob his head up and down, Solace grabbed him soft fluffy locks of hair and guided him to take more and more of this cock. Jason, not wanting to be outdone, pumped the vibrator fast hitting the bundle of nerves that made Percy see stars. He moans loudly around Will's dick causing him cum in his throat. The blond pulled him close and wouldn't release Percy until he swallowed all the cum. 

"*moan* Jay you need to try his mouth. Feels like heaven. So warm and wet."

Will pulled out and lifted Percy. Shifting him to a new position. The vibrator that was buried deep inside of him. It was now vibrating against his prostate. With nothing holding the sounds back, Percy moaned and screamed in pleasure. Jason dragged him onto his lap and began kissing his neck, leaving hickeys all over his neck. 

"When does he get back?"

"Soon I think. Thirsty for a taste?"

"You know he would hate it if we took this opportunity from him. It's been a while since we've played with a virgin."

"Then you should be glad that I'm here already."

Jason and Will snapped their heads to the doorway where their boss was standing. Nico walked into the room and took off his jacket. Jason pushed Percy onto his hands and knees. Nico grabbed his chin and looked into his sea green eyes.

"Never seen eyes like this before. Where did you find him?"

"This one was all alone. I just had to take something so pretty."

A shiver ran down Percy's spine. They were talking about him like he was an inanimate object. Like he wasn't a person. Just a doll for their pleasure. They touched and played him. He didn't want to feel this way. The pleasure filled his body. He wants to scream, cry, fight but his body won't listen to him. It just took whatever they had planned for him.


	6. Cries from a Mother

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

** Summary: **

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen years old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a troublemaker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

* * *

 

**Masters' Kitten**

_**Cries from a Mother** _

| _Third Person POV_ |

Annabeth was sitting on a bench in the police station waiting for Sally. She stared at the last messages Percy sent her.  _Just got some snacks from the store. I see your place up ahead._ _I'll_ _be there soon._  She didn't notice the tears falling down her face.

"Annabeth?"

She looked and saw her best friend's mother. Tears fell more freely down her face. "S-Sally? Oh, I'm so sorry." Annabeth hugged herself. Sally sat next to her on the bench and pulled the sobbing teen to her chest.

"Shhh." Sally rocked her slightly. Annabeth calmed down enough to speak.

"I was worried when he didn't show up after he sent me that text. I was hoping maybe he just got distracted or something."

An officer walked over. "Mrs. Blofis?"

Sally looked up. "Yes?"

"We would just like to ask a few things about your son."

"Ok." The officer guided the duo to a conference-style room.

"First we need to verify the basics. What is your son's full name?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson. However, he prefers going by Percy."

"Date of birth?"

"August 18, 1993."

"So he is currently 15 years old."

"Yes. He'll be 16 in a few months."

"Ok. Where was he before he went missing?"

"He was with a boy named Jonathan. They were working on a project together for Jonathan's class."

"What is Jonathan's last name?"

"Barlow. He picked Percy up at about 10 this morning. I got a text from him at around 3 pm saying he and Percy were finished and that he was driving him to Annabeth's house."

"May I see the text?"

Sally showed the officer the text message on her phone.

"Miss Chase did Percy sent you any message that he was on his way?"

"Yes, he did." She pulled out her phone. "He was so close." Annabeth wiped her tears away. She needs to be strong. For Percy and for Sally.

"Can you tell me what you did when he didn't arrive?"

"Piper, Reyna and I decided to see if Percy got distracted somewhere. We went to the store and the clerk said she remembers that Percy had left not too long before we arrived. I continued to call his phone but he wasn't answering. When we walked passed the alleyway, we heard Percy's phone ringing."

"How did you know it was Percy's?"

"Well I was trying to reach his phone at the same time and I called again to make sure I heard it right."

"Can you describe what you found?"

"Reyna found his phone by a dumpster and there were other groceries near it. I grabbed Percy's phone and turned it on. There were cracks all over the screen like someone threw it on the ground really hard."

"And that is when you girls called 911?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Ok. Is there anything else we should know about your son?"

"He has ADHD and Dyslexia."

The officer nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. You are free to go."

"Is there any way I can keep his phone?"

"I'll speak with my superior however it is being treated as evidence. When we are done with it, I might be able to give it you."

Sally sighed sadly. "Thank you." She led Annabeth out and met Paul, who just drove over outside. "What happened?! What's wrong?"

"Percy's been kidnapped."

* * *

Jonathan was sitting on the roof of his car with a couple of friends when a police car pulled up. He raised an eyebrow and looked questionable to his friends who shrugged.

The officers got out of the car and walked over to the college students.

"Is something wrong officer?"

"Which one of you is Jonathan Barlow?"

"That would be me, ma'am." He jumped to the ground. "Did I do something wrong?"

"We are going to need you to come with us. We have to ask you a few questions."

The blond pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Christina. "I'm trusting you with her. Not a scratch." He walked with the officers to the car and left with them.

They reached the police station as fast as they could. One of the officers leads Jonathan to an interrogation room. He sat on one of the chairs and waited for someone to come and speak with him. This isn't his first rodeo. His friends did a lot of stupid shit.

"Mr. Barlow?" The blond looked up to see someone sitting I front of him.  _'Damn must have blanked out for a minute.'_  "Do you need a cup of coffee before we begin?"

"No, I'm fine. May I ask why I'm here?"

The officer opened the file in front of him and pulled out a photo. It was of Percy.

"You know who this is?"

"Yes. That's Percy. Did something happen?"

"He is currently missing. You were the last person to see him."

"You think I had something to do with it?"

"Did you?"

"No. I dropped him off at the grocery store near his friend Annabeth's house. I told him to let his mother know where he was and then I left."

"Did you see anything suspicious around when you dropped him off?"

"No, I didn't see anything. It looked relatively safe so I trusted that he could make it to her house without a problem. He had been there before without a problem."

The officer hummed and grabbed the photo back. 

"Is there something else?"

"Can you tell me what you boys were doing before you dropped him off?"

"Well I picked him up from his home at around 10 in the morning. We drove to my dorm which took about an hour in change. Once we got there, I met with my friend Christina and Percy and I started working on my assignment."

"What was the assignment?"

"Everyone in my class was assigned a high school student to do a presentation with. I chose to work on the Greek Gods and myths."

"And you dropped Percy off when you finished working?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah around 3pm I think."

The officer closed the folder. "Thank you for your cooperation. That will be all."


	7. Adjusting to Pleasurable Pain

**Title:** Masters' Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

**Side** **Pairing(s):** Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

**Percy Jackson** **Characters:** Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

**Origina** **l** **Character(s):** Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

**Warnings:** LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen years old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a troublemaker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

* * *

 

**Masters' Kitten**

 

_**Adjusting to Pleasurable Pain** _

  
| _Percy's POV_ |

I couldn't tell how much time had passed. Every time I was conscious, there would be blurred faces and heat on my skin. I couldn't think straight. For the first time in a while, I woke up alone in a cold bed.  The room was bare since it only had a bed, side table, and closet. I sat up slowly wary of the restraints on my wrists. I reached up slowly and touched the collar that was placed on my neck. There was no visible opening to take it off. It was smooth to the touch.

Footsteps crept closer to the room I was in and I stilled. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding as they pass the door. _'There is nothing here.'_  I opened the side table's drawer only to find it empty. My wrists ached in the ropes that tightly bound them. _'At least I'm not chained to the bed.'_  

My feet touched the cold floor as I push off the bed. A sudden rush of dizziness hit me and caused me to almost collapse onto the ground. _'Ok. Got to be careful. Who knows what side effects that drug they kept pumping into me has._ _'_

I walked over to the closet. Inside was very revealing clothing made of lace, silk, and leather. I blushed. _'WTF! I shouldn't judge this could be a girlfriend's room.'_   

I closed the closet and sat back down on the bed. There wasn't anything in the room that I could have used to cut the ropes. I sighed and curled into myself. _'I just want to_ _go_ _home.'_

...

 

A few hours later, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and noticed it was the medic from before. _'What was his name again?'_

 

"Good your awake. Let's go."

 

The blond boy dragged me out of the room. My vision was still a little blurry from sleep but I managed to keep up. He sat me down on a chair before giving me a checkup. I weakly pulled away from him as he shined a light on my eyes. When he was finally done, I felt his fingers stroke my hair. It was soothing. 

 

"No side effects so far. Do you feel any pain? Dizziness? Nausea?"

 

I shook my head. "Not since earlier."

 

He hummed and smiled. "Stand up."

 

He pulled me up and I wobbled a bit. I was led to a room I have never seen. In the room on the couch was that dark haired boy from before. The blond medic pushed me causing me to fall at the other boy's feet. I groan in pain.

 

"Everything is fine. No visual side effects. It works fine if you want to sell it."

 

"Well done Will. You've outdone yourself yet again. Where is Jason?"

 

"He left to get food and toys."

 

"Let me know when he is back. There is something I need you both to go get."

 

Will nodded. "Don't have too much fun without us Nico."

 

Nico hummed as Will left the room closing the door behind him. 

 

"Stand up."

 

I struggled a bit to get off the floor but I managed. Nico grabbed my waist and forced me to sit on his lap flushed against his chest. After he removed the ropes that bound my wrist together, I blushed and tried to push away but he grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back. 

 

"None of that."

 

I felt Nico's breath as he placed his head on my shoulder. He ran his tongue along my neck searching for a sweet spot. I couldn't help but moan when he found it. I could feel him smirking against my neck. 

 

"Found it."

 

His hand crept down to my ass and he squeezed tightly. Then he spanked me causing me to moan.

 

"Hmmm. Interesting."

 

He moved me so that my ass was more accessible to him and spanked me again.

 

"You like that don't you. Being spanked. What a kinky little slut you'll turn out to be."

 

Nico began to make me feel so much pleasure. His hands roamed my body as he sucked on my neck. I could feel myself getting harder. 

 

"I'm gonna...............I'm gonna........"

 

Just before I could release, Nico put a cock ring on me. I whimpered and groaned in frustration. 

 

When I couldn't take it any longer, I pleaded and begged. "Please. Please." I pant desperately trying to find a way to cum. 

  
"Beg. Beg like the slut that you are. Beg your master to let you cum." He whispered in my ear.

It was humiliating. I was practically humping Nico like a dog. My face was red from embarrassment. 

"Please let me cum."

Nico just smirked and spanked me again. I blushed as I realized what he wanted me to say.

"Please master. Please let me cum."

He made a face like he was thinking about it and then told me no. I bit my lip to hold in the whimper of frustration. _'He toying with me._ _My pain_ _is just_ _for_ _his amusement. I have no doubt that he wants to turn me into a slutty_ _whore_ _who can't_ _function_ _without his cock.'_

I was pushed onto my knees with my face towards the pale italian's crotch. Nico's hand grabbed a bit of my hair and moved it closer. Without words, I knew what he wanted. I won't lie. I am absolutely terrified. I widened my eyes a looked up to see a cruel smirk on my captor's face. Gulping hard, I removed his cock from his tightly jeans. He guided one of my hands to start pumping. Once he found an acceptable rhythm, he release my hand. Allowing me to continue on my own. He would tighten the grip on my hair if my pace was to slow.

"Open up."

His free hand grabbed my face and massaged my locked jaw. Nico quickly stuck three fingers in my mouth.

"Suck."

I coated his fingers with saliva and he pulled them out. To replace his fingers, he forced his cock into my open mouth.

"Good boy." Nico said with a smug smirk.


	8. Misery and Despair

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:**  Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen years old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a troublemaker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

**Masters' Kitten**

**_Misery and Despair_ **

| _Percy's POV_ |

_His free hand grabbed my face and massaged my locked jaw. Nico quickly stuck three fingers in my mouth._

_"Suck."_

_I coated his fingers with saliva and he pulled them out. To replace his fingers, he forced his cock into my open mouth._

_"Good boy," Nico said with a smug smirk._

My eyes widened. Terror spread across my face as Nico began to fuck my throat. My hands held onto his thighs and I tried to pull myself away from him. However, he gripped my hair tightly, preventing me from moving too far away from him.

Nico seemed to be pleased with my failed attempts at escaping. His thrusts sped up as he was close to cumming. He emptied himself out in my mouth. Not moving until I had swallowed it all. When he pulled out, he pushed me to the ground. I coughed trying to catch my breath. I flinched away as Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Will? Is Jason back yet?"

Will, hearing his name, peeked his blond head out into the hallway. "He should be getting back now. Do you need his supplies?"

"Prepare a bath and bring the juice with you." Nico guided me into the room I woke up in. He stripped me of my large t-shirt. I could feel him touching me all over. One of his hands stayed on my hips. Sometimes reaching lower to grope my ass.

_'I_ _don't_ _want this. Please stop touching me.'_

Will entered the room with a bottle of a purple liquid. It looked like grape juice but I don't think that's what it is. The blond handed the bottle over to Nico who 'encouraged' me to drink it. Which I did. Not like I really had a choice. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drank the entire bottle. Nico took the bottle from me with a smirk. Time seems to fly by as Will cleaned me up and left me in my room to sleep. 

...

In my dreams, I saw my mom and step-father sitting in the living room of our apartment. My mom's eyes were red and puffy. It was clear that she had been crying. I got up to walk over to her but I couldn't get close. It was like there was an invisible barrier between us. I yelled to get her attention but no sound came out. All around me, shadows began to creep closer. I feel something grab my ankle and pull me further away from my mom. It felt like a hand. I try to fight back but more hands grab a hold of my body and drag me deeper into the darkness. 

Suddenly, I hear someone whispering sweet things into my ear. It was calming and I let it embrace me. My body slowly relaxes into the hold. I slowly blink my eyes open and saw a blurry figure beside me. I cuddle deeper into the warmth before something clicks in my brain. My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up. I groan as a dizzy spell hit me. 

"You shouldn't get up so quickly", the person next to me said.

I turned and saw blond hair. It was Jason. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He said with a hand on my waist. He pulled me close to his body. "I have every right to touch my toys."

"I am not an object for you to play with! I am a human being!"

Jason just shushed me and forcibly kissed my lips. "I do love the feisty ones.  They always put up a good fight."

I pushed away from Jason and scrambled to the floor. I tried to run to the door but I tripped. There was a cuff on my ankle that was connected to the bed preventing me from making to the door. Jason pulled the chain and dragged me back to the bed.

"Let me go." Jason just smiled at my attempts and straddle my hips to hold me down on the bed. He lifted my large shirt and fondled my chest. The seemed to make it his mission to leave as many hickeys on my skin as possible. I couldn't help but moan when he sucked on my sweet spot. 

"Jason." Blue eyes met brown ones. 

"What?"

Nico tossed a small bag. "Watch him. Will and I are going out to sell."

"Did he leave any for us?"

"In the bathroom."

...

I hugged my knees to my chest as I hid in the closet. Luckily Jason had taken the chain off so that I could eat but he didn't put it back after. My gut is telling me that this is probably a trap of some sort.  _'Maybe he wants me to run for the thrill of the chase.'_   

I pressed my ears against the door to listen for footsteps but it was surprisingly quiet. I slowly opened the door and check both left and right.  _'There is no way he just vanished. Where is he?'_  In the room I was hiding in, there was a small but thick piece of wood. It wasn't very long but I could swing it like a mini bat.

Making my footsteps were as silent as I could make them, I crept to the front door. It was locked and rattled as I shook it.

"Damn it."

Jason still hadn't made himself known. I went into the living room to see if I could reach the window.

I let out a grunt of frustration. I was too short to reach. In a flash, hands wrapped around me and held me tight.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jason purred in my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine. I gulp and remained silent.

"Not very talkative now are you. Bet I could make you scream."

I turned slightly to push away from him. "Let go of me you creep."

My struggles didn't faze him at all. He continued to hold me close and guide me to the couch. As he sat down, he wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing me to straddle him.

Jason smirked, "Now let's have some fun."


	9. Flashing through a Hazy Dream

**Title:**  Masters' Kitten

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Mai** **n** **Pairing(s):** Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace

 **Side** **Pairing(s):**  Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez

 **Percy Jackson** **Characters:**  Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington, Sally Jackson, Paul Bolfis, Gabe Ugliano (mentioned), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

 **Origina** **l** **Character(s):**  Christina Cruz, Kyros Hylton, Jonathan Barlow, Damien Jaegers

 **Warnings:**  LGBTQ+ Themes, mentioned child abuse, explicit smut/lemons, graphic violence, gay, yaoi, BDSM, cursing/cussing, foursome

**Summary:**

"I should have watched the news before I left."

"Maybe you should have."

Percy Jackson is not your average fifteen years old. He was small for his age and was a bit of a troublemaker. Not that it was his fault anyway. Trouble just seems to gravitate to him. Although his size was not up to par, his intelligence was impeccable. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade besides his best friend Annabeth Chase. Just because he is book smart didn't mean he was street smart.

Will he ever escape this sticky situation?

**Masters' Kitten**

**_Flashing through a Hazy Dream_ **

| _Third Person POV_ |

_Nico hugged himself tightly as he walked down the street. The wind was harsh and whipped against his face. He began to walk a bit faster to make it home before it got dark. His keys rattled as he opened the door to his apartment. It was silent._

_"Hello? Bia? Mama?"_

_He closed the door and walked deeper into the three bedroom apartment. When he opened his sister's door, he saw no one inside the room. Nico continued on to his mother's room. The door was slightly ajar. He opened it further and froze at the sight_ _in front_ _of him. His mother's body was sprawled out on the floor with blood pooling under her._

_To the right, was his sister. She was_ _slumped_ _against the wall with a_ _bullet_ _hole through her temple. Nico fumbled but managed to pull out his phone to call the police. However before he could dial, something hit_ _him_ _from behind. The raven-haired boy fell to the ground._

_"Wha-"_

_"Nico di Angelo. Your father sends his_ _regards_ _." The unknown man pointed his gun at Nico's head and pulled the trigger. At that same moment, someone outside the apartment shot the_ _man's_ _arm causing his aim to_ _deviate_ _from Nico's forehead to the wall beside him._

_The unknown assailant snarled and took off. Not wanting to get shot again. Nico carefully looked out the window and saw a figure on a roof a few buildings away._

_"Thank you." He whispered to no one._

_Nico picked up the phone again and called the police who arrived about a half hour later._

_..._

_Jason laughed at his sister's joke while they sat on the beach. Thalia was very vocal about how she felt about her parents._ _Their_ _father walked out on them when Jason was just a few months old so he didn't remember much about him. Just the stories that their mother and Thalia told him._

_His mother's_ _stories_ _at first made his father out to be this prince straight out of a fairy tale but ever so often she would rant and rave about how horrible he was for leaving her with "the brats". Jason knew something was wrong with his mother by the way she quickly changed moods, got very_ _violent_ _or sometimes seem to stare off into the distance in the middle of a conversation._

_Thalia, on the other hand,_ _told Jason how their father was a drunk. And a violent one too. He would get set off at the smallest things and_ _wouldn't_ _hesitate_ _to as he said it "_ _put_ _someone in there place"._

_There was one thing Jason hated the most about his father. It was the way he changed his mother. Jason_ _listened_ _to stories from some of his mother's old friends and they all talk about how she changed after meeting his father. And it_ _wasn't_ _for the better._

_"Hey, Thals. We_ _should get going_ _before mom gets mad again."_

_"That woman is not our mother."_

_"Thals."_

_"Fine._ _Let's_ _go._ _No_ _need to get your panties in a twist."_

_When the siblings_ _arrived_ _home, there were beer bottles and_ _vodka_ _bottles all over the floor. Their mother was drunk again. Thalia let out a frustrated growl. She shook her head and continued into the house. Jason_ _screamed_ _her name. She turned and just barely missed being hit on the head with a_ _bottle_ _by her own mother. Her little brother watched as his mother raised the_ _bottle_ _again. She slammed it down on Thalia's head. Alchohol flew everywhere._

_"Nooooo!"_

_..._

_Will loved watching his dad work. Sometimes when his father_ _couldn't_ _find a babysitter for him, he would_ _bring_ _his son with him to the doctor's office. Will was fascinated by the tools and listened closely as the_ _nurses_ _explained each and every one. His father was so proud of him._

_No one_ _was_ _prepared for one of the high-risk patients to escape their room_ _with_ _a scalpel. Will knew he should be wandering around alone but the hospital was just amazing. Suddenly the alarms started blaring and Will ran to find a room to hide in. He unknowingly ran straight into the high-risk patient. The stranger grabbed Will and dragged him_ _out_ _. Will screamed hoping his father would find. The stranger just tightened his grip shutting the boy up. Tears rolled down the blond's face._

_When they were in the lobby, the young nurse at the reception desk tried to help Will._

_"Release that boy now."_

_The grip on Will's body began to bruise him. He let out a whimper of pain._

_"The hospital is on lockdown. There is no way out." The nurse tried again. "No one can come in and no one can leave. Please release the child."_

_Will's father slowly crept down the stairs to the right of the patient. He was careful not to make any noise to startle the disturbed man. When he was close enough, he launched at the man's back causing him to drop Will. The child ran straight into the young nurse's arms. He watched as his_ _father_ _inject_ _the patient with a sedative to make him sleep. The stranger was passed out on the ground. Two security guards picked up the man and placed him in a new room._

_The blond child hugged his father and cried. "Daddy_ _I_ _was so scared."_

_"Shhh. I know bud. I know."_

_They held their embrace as a few police officers were let in after the lockdown was lifted._

_"Dr. Solace. May we speak with you? Nurse Johnson already gave us her statement."_

_"Sure. We can go to the_ _conference_ _room." The doctor led them to a small_ _conference_ _room. "You have questions?"_

_"Could you tell us what_ _happened_ _with the patient?"_

_So he did. The doctor told them everything he saw and knew about the patient._

_"Nurse Johnson_ _mentioned_ _your son was being held by the patient. May we speak with_ _him about_ _what happened?"_

_Dr. Solace gave a hesitant nod. "Hey, bud. These nice officers want to know what happened earlier. Could you tell me?"_

_"It was so scary daddy. I screamed just like you told me to but he kept hurting me." Tears fell again as he told the officers everything._

_Will_ _clung_ _to his father, "_ _You're_ _safe now bud."_


End file.
